Estudios de Pareja
by Romy Brujita
Summary: Cuando la clase de Matemática es complicada, lo mejor es ir con tu sempai. Pero no creas que lo único que puedes aprender son números y signos, también puedes aprender otras cosas. Descubrilo en esta historia...


12

**ESTUDIOS DE PAREJA**

-¡No hay manera de que memorice todo esto, Ruka! –decía muy malhumorado, Natsume Hyuuga.

-Calma, Natsume. Aún queda mucho tiempo para los exámenes finales –le decía su mejor amigo, Ruka Nogi.

-Aún así… -se revolvió su cabellera oscura, aumentando su apariencia de rebelde. –Es demasiado difícil para mí. Lo mejor sería darme por vencido y volver a cursar este estúpido año de escuela.

-Claro que no –lo regañaba Ruka. –Sólo necesitas poner más atención en clase y hacer tus tareas.

-Por supuesto –dijo sarcásticamente. –Eso sí que es fácil. Vamos, Ruka. Sabes muy bien que eso es muy aburrido. Tú tienes suerte porque tu novia posee las mejores calificaciones de toda la escuela.

-Puede ser… -comentó un poco sonrojado, ante el recuerdo de su novia Hotaru Imai –pero… aún así no debes rendirte. Déjame pensar… -dijo poniendo su mano sobre su mentón –Mm… ¡Ya sé! –añadió levantando su dedo índice en señal de tener una idea. –Puede que a mí no me entiendas, pero eso no significa que no le entiendas a alguien más.

-Ruka… Sabes que odio a todos los viejos tutores que intentan enseñarme –finalizó, recostándose sobre el césped donde habían intentado estudiar.

Estaban en el jardín de la escuela, el cual era muy extenso y hermoso. Se sentaron debajo del árbol de Sakura favorito de Natsume. Ese era su escondite, de todas las chicas que los acosaban. Se trataba de un lugar tranquilo, donde predominaba la naturaleza.

-Además… -continuó con lo anteriormente dicho –si se trata de alguna profesora, ya sea joven o anciana, siempre me acosan. Intentan hacer que yo me interese en ellas –ante la visión de él junto a una anciana, solos en una habitación, al chico le recorrió un escalofrío. –No quiero que eso suceda.

-Bien… -le respondió su amigo. –En ese caso, si no quieres que se trate de una anciana que te "acose", como tú dices, ¿por qué no le pides a una de nuestras compañeras de clase?

-¡¿Estás demente o qué?! –le espetó el de mirada carmesí. – ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Prefiero a las ancianas. Las locas de nuestro salón sólo se echarían sobre mí y quien sabe qué cosas me harían.

El rubio rió –Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Pero… -Natsume miró a Ruka con curiosidad por lo que iba a decir –yo no hablaba de alguna de tus fans. ¿Por qué no le pides a uno de nuestros sempais?

-¿Cómo quién? –preguntó.

-Pues… ¿qué te parece… mm... Tsubasa-sempai? –dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

-¡¿A ese idiota?! –volvió a gritar Natsume, ya fuera de sus casillas. –Prefiero reprobar y perder todas mis vacaciones, antes de pedirle algo a ese tonto.

Ruka suspiró, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero reunió todas sus fuerzas para convencer a su amigo. –No seas exagerado, Natsume. Si no lo haces, entonces tendrás que pasar todo el verano aquí. Anda, dime… ¿qué materia es la que tienes en riesgo?

-Pues… ahora que lo mencionas…creo que Matemática –dijo tratando de pensar en lo dicho por su amigo. Era cierto, él no quería pasar el resto del verano encerrado en su cuarto, rodeado por un montón de libros. –Las demás pueden ser salvadas con un poco de trabajo. Pero… mm… sí, Matemática va a requerir de todo mi esfuerzo.

-Bien, entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? –dijo un sonriente Ruka por lograr que su amigo entrara en razón. -¡Vamos! Debemos decirle a Tsubasa-sempai ahora.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué la prisa? –preguntó, cansado del tema.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? Por lo que sé, muchos le han pedido a Tsubasa-sempai que los ayude en sus estudios, pero él se ha negado. Al parecer, ya tiene a alguien con quien estudiar –respondió, recordando lo comentado por su novia.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que él acepte enseñarme a mí? –dijo curioso por la respuesta.

-Estoy seguro que lo hará –dijo tomando del brazo de su amigo, y intentando levantar a su amigo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -finalizó , levantándose sin mucha energía.

Cuando llegaron hasta el salón de 4° año de secundaria, donde se hallaba Tsubasa Andou, se asombraron al notar que todos estaban organizando, al parecer, una fiesta.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes! –dijo una chica señalando a Ruka y Natsume. -¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No saben que los alumnos de 3° año e inferiores no pueden estar aquí?

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Natsume muy confundido.

-Por la fiesta que estamos organizando para los de 5°, por ser su último año… duh… -dijo la chica, como si no fuera nuevo.

-Misaki tiene razón –añadió una tercera voz, detrás de la chica. –El año próximo ustedes pasarán a 4° y deben estar al tanto de todo, o nos dejarán sin fiesta a nosotros.

-¡Oh, Tsubasa-sempai! –dijo Ruka, al reconocer al dueño de la tercera voz. –Queríamos preguntarle si usted…

-No –interrumpió al rubio, al adivinar cuál sería la petición de este. –Lo lamento, pero como ya le dije a los demás no puedo tomarme la libertad de enseñarle a otros mientras organizo esta fiesta y estudio para mis propios exámenes.

-Pero… No es a mí a quien debe enseñarle, –intentó explicar –es a él –dijo señalando a Natsume, quien sólo observaba sin importancia alguna.

-¿Eh? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? –dijo el otro.

-Bueno… pues… yo… -pero al no saber qué decir, se cayó.

-Te dije que no funcionaría, Ruka. Vámonos. Ya veré la forma de pasar el examen –comentó Natsume, sin inmutarse y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Espera… -dijo Misaki, haciendo que Natsume se volteara a verla. -¿Eres de 3° verdad? –Natsume sólo asintió. –Tsubasa… ¿qué no tu amiga es de ese año también? –este también asintió. –Pues entonces podrías enseñarle –se giró nuevamente hacia Natsume. –Dime… ¿qué materia es la que te "complica la vida"?

-Matemática –dijo simplemente.

-En ese caso, sí le puedes explicar, Tsubasa. Si a ella también le cuesta esa materia –expresó sonriente, Misaki.

-Pues sí… creo que tienes razón… -suspiró, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –De acuerdo… -tomó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Natsume. –Ve a esta dirección después de clases, a las 4. No llegues tarde.

Dicho esto, el joven de cabello azulado y con una pequeña estrella en su rostro, se alejó junto a su amiga Misaki.

-¡Esto es genial, Natsume! –expresó muy alegre Ruka. –Ahora podrás aprobar Matemática.

-Sí… creo que tienes razón…-dijo simplemente, mientras guardaba el pequeño papel.

Después de la charla con Tsubasa, Natsume se preguntaba por qué lo había citado a esa dirección. Él conocía dónde vivía su sempai, recordaba que se encontraba cerca de su casa, sin mencionar que era la casa continua. En fin… ya se encontraba allí y no podía volver para preguntarle.

Cuando por fin se encontraba frente al edificio, revisó su reloj y había llegado 10 minutos antes de lo planeado. Nunca pensó en ser puntual, sobretodo con ese tipo. Por alguna extraña razón, lo odiaba desde que lo vio con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos mieles. No sabía por qué, pero en ese momento pudo sentir un pequeño dolor dentro de su pecho.

Ese dolor había aumentado, al verlos tan felices, sonrientes y la castaña siendo abrazada por el chico de cabello azulado. Sin dudarlo, pensó que se trataba de su novia, pero le sorprendió enterarse de que aquella chica tenía la misma edad que él: 16. Y no sólo eso, también se enteró de que ella cursaba el mismo año que él, sólo que se encontraba en una división diferente. Todo esto lo supo por parte de Ruka, quien lo había escuchado decir de Imai, la cual se trataba de la mejor amiga de la castaña.

Volvió a ver su reloj. Habían pasado 5 minutos desde que llegó. Bien. Llamaría a la puerta. Después de todo, él fue invitado para estudiar.

Tocó el timbre de la casa y pudo escuchar a una voz, al parecer femenina, que decía: _"Enseguida voy, Tsubasa"_. No le dio mucha importancia, ya que, tal vez, podría tratarse de una hermana o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en su pecho al escuchar tan melodiosa voz.

"_Un momento… ¿melodiosa? ¿Desde cuándo yo, Natsume Hyuuga, soy tan respetuoso con la población femenina?",_ pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver a una castaña que abría la puerta.

-¿Eh? Tú no eres Tsubasa… -dijo la chica confundida por la presencia de aquel sujeto en la puerta de su casa. -¿Quién eres?

-U-Um… bueno… yo… -pero no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras. Había quedado impresionado al ver a la castaña vestida con una minifalda de jean, azul, la cual dejaba ver sus perfectas piernas. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, ajustada al cuerpo, perfecta para un día tan caluroso como ese. Era de color rosa y tenía escrito en ella: "_I __love__world__ music_", junto con el dibujo de una carita, guiñando un ojo y escuchando música.

-¿Tú...? –dijo la castaña confundida.

-Yo…-pero no podía hablar.

-¡¡¡Mikan!!! –gritó alguien que pasó por encima de Natsume y abrazó a la recién nombrada. -¡Qué gusto verte! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

La castaña sonrió y dijo –Yo también, Tsubasa. Pero… -miró hacia donde estaba tirado Natsume y dijo -¿quién es él?

-¡Ah! Es cierto. Este es mi nuevo alumno… um… ¿cuál era tu nombre? –le preguntó al chico, quien recién se levantaba.

-Natsume Hyuuga –respondió, con una mirada asesina hacia Tsubasa.

-¡Ah! Sí, claro. Mi nuevo alumno, Natsume Hyuuga –completó la frase. –Natsume, ella es mi otra alumna, Mikan Sakura.

-Mucho gusto –sonrió la castaña, mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con la de Natsume.

-Tch. Como sea –dijo extendiendo, también, su brazo mientras ocultaba su sonrojo. Pero este no pasó desapercibido por Tsubasa.

-¡Bien! Ahora que ya nos conocemos –dijo mientras abrazaba a Mikan y a Natsume, haciendo que sus rostros estén a milímetros de tocarse.-¿Por qué no comenzamos con Matemática? Mikan, ¿podrías traernos algo para beber?

-Eh… sí, claro… Espérenme en la sala –dijo algo confundida por el repentino cambio de tema.

-¡Muchas gracias! –respondió Tsubasa, dirigiéndose hacia la sala, con Natsume detrás.

-Oye… ¿por qué demonios me citaste en su casa sin antes preguntarle? –respondió una vez que perdió de vista a la castaña. Por alguna razón, no podía estar tranquilo con ella cerca.

-Pensaba decírselo cuando llegara –contestó el otro mientras tomaba asiento. -Jamás pensé que tú fueras de aquellas personas que son puntuales.

-No lo soy. Sólo que calculé mal el tiempo que me tomaría llegar hasta aquí –dijo sin darle importancia al tema.

-Sí, bueno… es por eso que estás aquí… -dijo mientras recordaba el motivo de la reunión.

-Por cierto… ¿por qué no me dijiste que ella era tu otra alumna? –preguntó algo molesto por ese detalle.

-Porque nunca preguntaste. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te molesta su presencia? –interrogó con picardía.

-¡No! –Al darse cuenta de que su voz había sonado demasiado desesperada, continuó –quiero decir… haz lo que quieras… no me interesa si tu novia estudia conmigo…

-¿Eh? ¿Novia? –Tsubasa no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, así que se echó a reír con mucha fuerza, hasta convertirse en una carcajada que se escuchó por toda la casa.

-O-Oye… deja ya de reírte… No entiendo cuál es el chiste –respondió Natsume, tratando de hacer que el otro recuperase la cordura.

-L-Lo… Lo siento… -dijo entre risas. –Lo que pasa es que lo que dijiste me causó mucha gracia. Déjame dejarte algo en claro: Mikan-NO-es-mi-novia. No entiendo de dónde sacaste tal cosa.

-¿Eh…? –dijo confundido. –Pero el otro día vi cómo la abrazabas y se veían tan cariñosos los dos. Como si fuesen pareja.

Cuando escuchó esto, Tsubasa volvió a reírse hasta llegar al punto de llorar – ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó entre risas. –Sólo somos amigos. Aquel día yo había vuelto de estar enfermo y como hacía tiempo de que no nos veíamos, pues los dos nos alegramos mucho.

-Lamento la tardanza –los interrumpió la castaña, quien traía una bandeja con tres bebidas. –Lo que pasa es que no sabía de qué sabor querías tu jugo, Hyuuga –dijo mirando al recién nombrado. –El de Tsubasa lo sé porque viene todos los días a explicarme Matemática. A ti, ¿qué materia es la que te "complica la vida"?

-Matemática, también –dijo reincorporándose, después de lo mencionado por su sempai.

-¡Vaya! Me alegra saber que no soy la única –dijo muy contenta. –Tomen. De manzana para Tsubasa y de cereza para Hyuuga y para mí –y le entregó a cada uno su bebida.

-¡Oh! –dijo Natsume al escuchar el sabor de la suya.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te gusta? –preguntó la castaña al notar la expresión del chico. –En ese caso, dame un segundo para…

-No, no te molestes –dijo éste tomando el vaso, aún asombrado. –Lo que pasa es que me sorprendiste. Digo… el de cereza es mi sabor favorito…

-¡¿En serio?! –preguntó Mikan, incrédula y con estrellitas en los ojos. –También el mío –finalizó sonriente.

Natsume sólo atinó a sonrojarse y a desviar su mirada de la castaña; Tsubasa sólo sonrió y dijo –Bien. Suficiente de charlas. Lo mejor será que comencemos.

Los otros dos asintieron.

Las clases continuaron. Mikan y Natsume se volvieron muy amigos desde entonces. Él siempre que podía, almorzaba con ella en los recesos de la escuela. También la acompañaba a su casa, todos los días que no tenía práctica de fútbol.

Además, Natsume comenzó a sonreír más. Sólo que lo hacía frente a ella, claro. No estaba dispuesto a regalarle su sonrisa a nadie que no se haya ganado su confianza. Pero Mikan se había ganado más que eso. Ahora ella lo llamaba por su nombre y él le decía "_Lunares_", debido a un pequeño incidente ocurrido durante una de sus clases.

-Flash Back-

_Natsume y Mikan estudiaban tranquilos en casa de ésta última, mientras que Tsubasa iba al baño._

_-Iré por algo de beber, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? –preguntó la castaña._

_-No te preocupes, estoy bien –pero cuando Mikan se levantaba, tropezó con una de las mochilas que se encontraban en el piso. Resultado: una caída de ida al suelo, dejando ver gran parte de la ropa interior que llevaba._

-Fin del Flash Back-

Desde entonces, él la había llamado "_Lunares_" y a cambio, ella lo llamaba "_pervertido_". Pero aún así, su amistad se había vuelto muy fuerte.

**Hasta que un día…**

-¡Oye! ¡Hyuuga! –gritaba un chico, mientras intentaba alcanzarlo, luego de su práctica de fútbol. – ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

-Bien –dijo el otro malhumorado. –Pero que sea rápido.

-Sí, lo será –dijo el otro con toda seguridad. –Pues… verás… Tú y Sakura-san… ¿están saliendo, son novios o algo por el estilo?

-¡¿EH?! –preguntó el otro incrédulo por lo dicho por el muchacho. –Es broma, ¿no? –Ante la negativa de éste, dijo –Te equivocas. Ella y yo no somos novios, ni pareja, ni nada. Asistimos a la misma clase de Matemática con Tsubasa Andou. Sólo somos amigos. Sólo eso.

En ese momento, pudo ver cómo el chico ponía una expresión de extrema alegría y se alejaba agitando el brazo y gritando –En ese caso, ¡gracias!

**Al día siguiente…**

-Oye, Natsume… –dijo una castaña mientras se dirigía a su casa, acompañada por un chico de mirada carmesí. –Ayer fue un día de lo más extraño para mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó el otro.

-Pues… verás… durante todo el día de ayer y hoy, los chicos de la escuela no han dejado de perseguirme y confesándose ante mí –respondió Mikan con algo de preocupación en sus ojos. – ¿Es que acaso voy a morir y nadie me lo dijo?

Natsume no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta de la castaña y dijo –No te preocupes, no creo que sea por eso. Ayer uno de los chicos de la práctica me preguntó si tú y yo estábamos saliendo. Yo sólo le dije que estudiábamos juntos y que éramos buenos amigos. Tal vez sea por eso.

La castaña asintió y dijo –Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero… aún así… -se giró y pudo ver a un montón de chicos que los seguían y llevaban ramos de flores, chocolates, osos de felpa y otras cosas, para Mikan, obviamente. –Ya me estoy cansando de recibir todos sus obsequios –dijo con una gota en la cabeza, mientras suspiraba.

Después de aquel suceso, las declaraciones de amor para Mikan no cesaban, sin embargo, ella rechazaba a todos y cada uno de ellos. Cada vez que un chico se acercaba a Mikan, Natsume no podía evitar sentir cierta frustración acompañada por un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Un día decidió comentárselo a su mejor amigo.

-¡Deja ya de reírte, Ruka! –reclamaba Natsume, cansado de escuchar la risa de su amigo.

-L-Lo… Lo siento, pero… -dijo entre risas –es que aún no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué? –preguntó confundido.

Ruka suspiró. No podía creer que su amigo, el gran Natsume Hyuuga, el rompecorazones de secundaria, no notara sus propios sentimientos. –Bien. Te lo explicaré para que lo entiendas –tomó aire y luego continuó –Imagínate esto. Si vieras a… mm… ¡Permy! Sí, a ella saliendo conmigo y…

-¡Ruka! –gritó Natsume espantado. -¡¿No me digas que te gusta esa loca?!

-¡Tonto! –le regañó su amigo. –Claro que no. Es sólo un ejemplo. Bien… como decía… -se aclaró la garganta. –Si vieras a Permy saliendo conmigo, ¿cómo te sentirías?

-Pues… -dijo pensándolo un poco –si tú la amaras y ella no fuese tan loca, creo que me sentiría feliz por ti.

-Bien. Ahora, dime… -dijo tratando de sonar lo más claro posible. –Si yo estuviera saliendo con Sakura-san, tú… ¿cómo te sentirías?

-Pues… -en ese momento, reaccionó. –No… eso no puede ser… ¿verdad, Ruka?

Al ver que su amigo sonreía de oreja a oreja, no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y decir –Pero… ¿en qué momento…? ¿Y cómo…?

-Acéptalo amigo –dijo Ruka, viendo a su amigo aún incrédulo por lo que había descubierto. –Te enamoraste de ella…

**Unos días después…**

-¡Ya veo! –exclamó Mikan con una enorme sonrisa. –Ahora entiendo cómo hacerlo. Sólo tengo que llevar este número aquí y luego dividirlo por este otro, ¿no?

-Sí, ya lo entendiste –dijo Tsubasa, también sonriente, pero por la expresión de alegría de su amiga. –Bien… ahora… Veamos qué tal vas tú, Natsume.

El chico, que estaba prestando atención a Mikan y su _hermosa_ sonrisa, se sobresaltó un poco por lo dicho por su sempai. La verdad, él ya entendía ese tema, pero no quería que la castaña se sintiera inferior a él, por eso había guardado silencio y se había quedado viendo a Mikan y sus expresiones algo infantiles, pero tiernas al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente, tomó su lápiz y comenzó a escribir el cálculo, casi como si lo supiera de memoria.

-Veamos… -dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba la hoja de Natsume -¡Vaya! Tú lo entiendes perfectamente. ¿En verdad crees necesitar clases de Matemática? –preguntó con picardía.

-B-Bueno… yo… no es que no las necesite, pero… -entonces la idea vino a él –pero estos cálculos no son los que yo no comprendo. Mi problema es la Geometría.

-Sé a lo que te refieres –comentó la castaña aún sonriente por su progreso. –A mí también me es difícil resolver todos esos problemas de ángulos y demás formas.

-Ya veo –dijo Tsubasa mientras escuchaba atento la conversación. –Bien. En ese caso, ¿qué les parece si dejamos esto por un tiempo y empezamos con esos problemas que ustedes dicen?

-Me parece perfecto –exclamó Mikan. –En seguida regreso –terminó de decir, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Aquí te esperamos –cuando vio que la castaña se había retirado por completo, volteó a ver a Natsume, quien había suspirado, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. –Fuiste muy astuto al mencionar eso de la Geometría.

-¿Eh…? No sé qué quieres decir –dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Claro que lo sabes –dijo mientras se acercaba a Natsume y le susurraba al oído. –Ella es muy bonita, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí… em… bueno… yo… -pero al no encontrar palabras para justificar su respuesta, se quedó callado, mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Tsubasa, en señal de apoyo. –No diré nada, pero… lo mejor sería que se lo digas ahora. Ella es la más bonita y popular en su clase. He oído que muchos están enamorados de ella.

Natsume no sabía qué contestar. Si bien era verdad que ella le gustaba, pero jamás pensó en confesarse. Además, temía ser rechazado como los otros chicos.

-¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? –le dijo su sempai, con una sonrisa en su rostro, que demostraba planear algo.

-No puedo… -dijo el otro asustado por la mirada de Tsubasa. -Contigo aquí eso es imposible.

-¡Oh! ¿Ese es el problema? –dijo el otro mientras tomaba sus cosas. –Si necesitabas privacidad, lo hubieras dicho antes. Me retiro. Te deseo suerte.

Y antes de que Natsume pudiera oponerse, éste ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

-Lamento la tardanza –dijo la castaña mientras bajaba las escaleras. -¿Eh…? ¿Dónde está Tsubasa?

-U-Um… bueno… él… él… él tuvo que irse porque al parecer sus amigos necesitan de su ayuda para la fiesta de despedida de 5° año –dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Ya veo… -dijo Mikan, mientras se acercaba a Natsume –pero… ¿cómo vamos a estudiar?

-Él me dijo que yo tratara de explicarte… -dijo Natsume sin pensarlo mucho.

-¡Bien! En ese caso no tengo de qué preocuparme –dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó algo curioso por la respuesta.

-Porque yo confío plenamente en ti, Natsume –dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo, casi imperceptible.

Cuando oyó esto, Natsume no se pudo contener. Tomó de la cintura a Mikan, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con mucha pasión, liberando todos los sentimientos que había guardado hasta el momento.

La castaña no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero, sin dudarlo, correspondió el beso. Al principio, éste fue dulce y tierno, pero luego de que Natsume saboreara el dulce néctar de los labios de la muchacha, la acercó aún más, si es que era posible, e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la castaña. Así comenzaron a descubrir cada rincón de la boca del otro, hasta que la toma de aire se hizo necesaria y tuvieron que separarse.

-Desde ahora, no quiero que ningún chico se acerque a ti, ¿entendiste, _Lunares_? –dijo entre jadeos, mientras volvía a besar a Mikan.

-Pero… Natsume… -dijo entre besos la castaña.

-Pero nada… -respondió él, mientras robaba pequeños besos de los labios, ya hinchados, de la castaña. –Desde ahora… tú eres mía… eres mi novia… y nadie… se podrá acercar a ti.

-¡Oye! –replicó la castaña, junto a un leve golpe que le daba a su, ahora, novio en el hombro. -¿Qué hay de Ruka-pyon?

-De acuerdo, pero sólo porque confío en él y porque su novia es tu mejor amiga –dijo, mientras se acercaba a besar los labios, sabor a cereza, de su novia.

-E-Espera…-trató de resistirse la chica. –No me preguntaste si quiero ser tu novia, eso fue más una orden.

-¿Y eso qué? –preguntó no dándole importancia al tema. –De todos modos dirás que sí, ¿verdad, _Mikan_?

-Natsume… -dijo la chica sorprendida –acabas de…

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que fue silenciada por los labios de él. Bien… no podía negarse, ni resistirse. Ella también lo amaba y por eso decidió continuar con las clases que le daba Tsubasa. A decir verdad, a ella ya no le dificultaba la materia, pero aún así quería continuar con sus clases para estar al lado de Natsume. Ella quería continuar con sus _Estudios de Pareja_.


End file.
